


Undress me

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la segunda parte del drabble de Wesleyoso que os recomiendo leer para saber de qué va el mío y os pongáis en situación. Es corto y os va a gustar.</p>
<p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2197233</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress me

**Título:** Undress me.

**Autora:** Taolee

**Fandom:** SPN. RPS.

**Pairing:** Jensen/Misha

**Beteo:** Sin betear

**Disclaimer:** Lo mismo desde hace 6 años.

**Rating:** NC-13 pero es PG en realidad. O no XD

**Nota 1:** Esta es la segunda parte del drabble de Wesleyoso que os recomiendo leer [AQUI](http://mishacollins-es.livejournal.com/207230.html) para saber de qué va el mío y os pongáis en situación. Es corto y os va a gustar.

**Nota 2:** basado en este [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKZa-Kb4Nng)

 

 

UNDRESS ME

 

 

 

\- Te he dicho que no. ¿Vas a seguir dando mucho la lata? -Jensen se sentó al volante de su coche y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. A su lado Misha hacía lo mismo.

\- No entiendo qué hay de malo. Ya lo hicimos hace diez años, de hecho fue así cómo nos conocimos.

\- No -lo sacó de su error mientras arrancaba el coche-. Nos conocimos dándonos un beso, no en la cama dándonos el lote.

Los dos quedaron en silencio unos segundos recordando el día que se conocieron. No fue en la temporada cuarta de Supernatural como todo el mundo pensaba, sino varios años antes, cuando tuvieron que darse un beso por una buena causa. Ahora, diez años más tarde, la misma organización había celebrado su décimo aniversario dando un paso más allá. Paso que Jensen no estaba dispuesto a dar.

\- Lo van a hacer todos los actores del momento -Misha volvió a insistir.

\- No quiero parecerme a tu madre, Mish, pero...Si todo el mundo se tira por un puente ¿tú también vas a ir detrás?

Misha hizo un gesto con los labios.

\- En este caso en concreto mi madre diría “Ve y acuéstate con todos si puedes.”

Jensen se guardó el comentario sobre lo que pensaba de la vida tan liberal en la que habían educado a Misha.

\- No estoy preparado para salir del armario, ¿vale? -admitió al fin, después de haber recorrido media ciudad y de haberse parado en siete semáforos-. Una cosa es que la gente especule sobre nuestra posible relación y otra es hacerla pública.

\- No vas a hacer público nada. Y es por una buena causa.

\- No -volvió a responder tajante.

Misha no insistió más. Guardó silencio el resto del viaje y, cuando Jensen lo dejó en la puerta de su casa, salió del coche dando un portazo. Antes de marcharse, se dio la vuelta y se agachó metiendo la cabeza por el hueco de la ventanilla.

\- ¿Tan malo sería que te relacionasen sentimentalmente conmigo?

Jensen chasqueó la lengua.

\- No es eso, Mish.

\- Entonces qué es.

\- Es por el trabajo, ¿entiendes? Una vez que te declaras gay, ya no te miran igual y te dan papeles de segunda. No quiero que mi carrera se vea afectada porque a la industria le importe con quién me acuesto y con quién no.

\- Jensen, no creo que a Neil Patrick Harris le vaya muy mal, ni a Matt Bomer -comenzó-. Creo que tampoco pueden quejarse Jim Parsons, o Zachary Quinto.

\- Vale, que sí, que sí, que el mundo ahora es un carnaval gay -puso el coche en punto muerto y lo miró de frente por primera vez en toda la conversación-. ¿Vas a dejar de quererme si no acudo mañana a la grabación del evento?

Misha exhaló el aire que le quedaba en la boca y sonrió melancólico.

\- Jamás dejaré de quererte.

Jensen no fue consciente de que había estado conteniendo el aliento todos esos segundos que Misha había tardado en responder. Ese hombre era muy importante para él, más incluso de lo que él se pensaba.

\- No voy a ir mañana. Lo siento.

\- Te entiendo -Misha asintió con la cabeza-. Aunque no lo comprendo. Yo voy a acudir porque me he comprometido. Diré que se han complicado las cosas en el estudio y que no has podido acudir.

Jensen asintió sintiéndose mal por obligar a Misha a mentir por él. ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

\- Hasta mañana, Jen. Ten cuidado al volver a casa.

\- Lo tendré -le aseguró-. Hasta mañana.

 

 

 

 

Al día siguiente Jensen se sintió como una mierda.

Llevaba en el set desde primera hora sin parar y a pesar de haber estado muy ocupado, no había dejado de pensar en Misha.

La cita para la grabación era después de comer. Aún le daba tiempo de ir si se lo proponía, pero no quería hacerlo. Además, le molestaba bastante que le obligaran a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Y para eso aún no lo estaba. Una cosa era comerse a Misha en la privacidad de su casa, y otra muy distinta era hacerlo para que todo el mundo lo viese. Si hubiera disfrutado con eso se habría hecho actor porno.

\- Jensen -uno de los chicos del rodaje se acercó a él-. Es casi medio día y si seguimos con la siguiente toma vamos a tardar un buen rato.

\- ¿Y? -preguntó con poca paciencia.

\- Que no sé si vamos a terminar a tiempo para que vayas a la cosa esa.

\- Ah. Ya no voy.

\- ¿No? -el joven lo miró con cara rara-. ¿Y eso?

\- Han cambiado la hora -mintió.

Sí, mintió, porque no tenía huevos suficientes para admitir que le avergonzaba besar a otro hombre en público.

\- Genial entonces. Comenzamos en cinco minutos.

Jensen abrió su guión y miró la escena que iban a grabar. Ojalá fuera lo suficientemente intensa como hacerle olvidar todo ese asunto.

 

 

 

Misha llegó una hora antes. Estuvo hablando con varios actores que eran colegas suyos y bromeó con la chica de maquillaje. Cuando el director se acercó a él, intentó no ponerse nervioso.

\- En breve rodáis Jensen y tú. ¿Dónde está?

Misha masticó varias veces su chicle de menta antes de responder.

\- En el estudio. Van con retraso y no sé si saldrá a tiempo.

\- ¿Tú no grabas hoy?

\- No, ya hasta final de temporada no volveré a aparecer.

\- Bueno -el hombre miró a un lado y a otro-. Podemos esperarle diez minutos. Si no llega en ese plazo, nos iremos a comer, que los chicos aún no han almorzado.

\- Está bien. Lo entiendo.

\- Si quieres puedes ir preparándote y sentándote en la cama, así cuando llegue él, sólo tendremos que retocarle un poco el maquillaje y comenzar.

Misha asintió pero no dijo nada. Jensen no iba a aparecer. No lo haría. No obstante se sentó en el borde de la cama a esperar algo que jamás sucedería. Le era complicado de explicar, pero se sentía como un cachorro al que habían abandonado a un lado de la carretera.

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Las doce y media.

Jensen se pasó el antebrazo por la frente para quitarse el sudor e intentar centrarse. Le habían retocado de nuevo el maquillaje para seguir con la escena.

Y él sin concentrarse.

Habían rodado mil veces por su culpa y eso no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor. Lo cierto era que, cuanto más lo pensaba, peor se sentía.

Había dejado tirado a Misha por el qué dirán. Había antepuesto eso al amor de la persona que le daba todos los días la vida.

Ahora se sentía peor que el propio Dean Winchester, y eso ya era complicado.

¿Qué más daba lo que pensara la gente, la sociedad y los enteradillos de ese mundillo? Les había dado prioridad a ellos antes que a Misha, y no sólo eso, sino que encima sólo había pensado en sí mismo, en lo que dirían, en lo que pensarían y en lo que eso pudiera afectarle a su carrera. Y Misha, ¿qué? Él también era famoso, él también era actor, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Lo primero que había en la vida de Misha era Jensen, y eso se notaba a la legua.

Sintiéndose como un mierda, Jensen tiró el guión a un lado, se quitó el micro y, conforme andaba hacia su caravana, se fue despojando de Dean Winchester.

\- Jensen... ¿a dónde vas? No hemos terminado.

Una voz bastante preocupada sonó a lo lejos, pero él tenía que ser fiel a sí mismo y a Misha.

\- Voy a decirle al mundo que quiero a Misha Collins -gritó lo suficientemente alto como para que nadie más le hiciera ninguna otra pregunta. Minutos más tarde cogía el coche y se encaminaba a toda velocidad al estudio. Ojalá no llegara tarde.

 

 

 

Misha estaba cansado de esperar. Parecía que llevaba una eternidad allí sentado, sintiéndose como un estúpido fuera de lugar.

\- Parece que no va a venir -se levantó cuando vio al director acercarse a él-. Lo siento.

\- Eso parece -dijo con pena-. No podemos esperarle más, Misha.

\- Lo entiendo -le puso una mano en el brazo para demostrarle su afecto y gratitud-. Gracias por ser tan pacientes. Voy a recoger mis cosas.

El hombre sonrió y se alejó de allí para ir a darles un descanso a su equipo. Conforme se acercaba a la cámara, Jensen apareció tras ella.

\- Perdón por el retraso. Dale a grabar -y siguió andando sin esperar lo que director pudiera decirle.

El hombre se quedó un poco perplejo, pero salió de su estupor y le indicó al cámara que se pusiera a grabar.

Jensen llegó a donde Misha. Éste estaba agachado sobre la cama recogiendo el móvil y un par de cosas que había dejado sobre las sábanas blancas. Al volverse se topó con Jensen.

\- Hola, me llamo Jensen -le tendió la mano como si no se conocieran de nada.

Misha le siguió el juego enseguida.

\- Misha -sonrió, preguntándose qué tendría en mente.

\- Perdón por el retraso.

\- No pasa nada -Misha sonrió como un tonto. La cara de Jensen estaba colorada y varias perlas de sudor adornaban sus sienes. Señal de que había llegado corriendo-. Todos tenemos un mal día.

\- Sí -asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima-. Por suerte estoy rodeado de gente que me aprecia aunque no lo merezca.

Misha tendría mucho que decir ahí, pero sospechaba que no iban a tener suficiente tiempo delante de las cámaras para enumerar todas las pajas mentales que le daban a Jensen a lo largo de la semana, por lo tanto decidió ir al grano.

\- ¿Te ayudo a quitarte la chaqueta? Pareces acalorado.

\- Emmm, sí -Jensen levantó los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo para facilitarle la tarea.

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Sí, gracias -se sentía como un tonto, como si tuviera quince años y fuera la primera vez que veía a Misha, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, siempre que lo miraba notaba eso en el estómago que lo llevaba a una increíble sensación de bienestar. Sí; tener a Misha en su vida le hacía bien.

Sin decirle nada, aprovechó que acababa de dejar su chaqueta a un lado de la cama para cogerle por sorpresa y estrecharle en un sincero abrazo. Luego le quitó la camiseta, dejando a Misha desnudo de cintura para arriba.

\- Vas con prisas -le dijo cuando lo vio ir a por su cinturón.

\- Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo con tonterías y no quiero seguir desperdiciando más -cuando tiró del cinturón, lo dejó caer a su lado, haciendo que la hebilla hiciera un ruido metálico sobre el suelo. Se abrazó a él y aspiró el aroma de su cuello-. Me gustas.

Había sido un susurro, pero se había escuchado perfectamente.

\- Y tú a mí -Misha se dejó abrazar-. Mucho.

Jensen sonrió por el comentario. Se separó de él para quitarse la camiseta junto al cinturón. Luego volvió a echarle mano a Misha, más concretamente a la cremallera de su pantalón. Se la abrió, mostrando el elástico de unos calzoncillos azul cielo. Lo volvió a estrechar contra su pecho y lo arrastró hacia la cama con él, hasta taparlos a ambos con la sábana.

\- No me has quitado los pantalones -Misha sabía que toda esa conversación se estaba escuchando porque antes, mientras había estado esperando, había visto los micrófonos a ambos lados del cabecero de la cama.

Jensen se subió sobre su cuerpo hasta colocarse perfectamente entre sus piernas. Le levantó los brazos por encima de la almohada hasta sacarlos por fuera de la sábana. Esas manos entrelazadas era lo único que se veía de ellos.

\- Me parece bien que el mundo entero sepa lo que me gusta y lo que siento por ti -respondió-, pero no pienso compartir lo que yo veo con nadie más.

Misha se quedó sin palabras. ¿Era ese el mismo Jensen o se lo habían cambiado?

Por normal general, a Jensen le costaba mucho decir lo que sentía y mostrar sus sentimientos. Que ahora lo estuviera haciendo ante completos desconocidos era toda una proeza.

\- Me gustas -le susurró al oído como si tuviera quince años-. Mucho.

\- Tú también me gustas -Misha le respondió en el mismo tono bajo y suave, siguiendo su complicidad.

Envuelto en esa felicidad y arrullado por esas sábanas frescas y blancas, Jensen respiró tranquilo al comprobar que no había perdido a Misha. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y lo lamió. Sabía que esa zona era uno de sus puntos débiles y sólo bastaba un par de lamidas más para hacerle reaccionar.

Obviamente lo consiguió; Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás indicándole así que siguiera, que le gustaba mucho lo que le estaba haciendo y que lo tenía completamente a su merced.

\- Jensen -jadeó su nombre. A su cerebro llegó una luz de raciocinio, pudiendo pensar con claridad y dándose cuenta de dónde estaban-. Tienes que parar. Nos están grabando.

\- Ya no.

Misha abrió los ojos para mirarle. Allí, debajo de las sábanas blancas, la claridad les permitía verse sin problemas.

\- ¿Cómo que ya no?

\- Hace un rato que han dicho “¡corten!” ¿No les has oído?

\- No -carraspeó intentando despejarse.

\- Pues sí que soy bueno besando -se jactó Jensen atacándole la mandíbula-. Creo que se han ido a comer, así que nosotros podemos quedarnos aquí un ratito más.

Misha sonrió.

\- Eres increíble, Jen; Hace veinticuatro horas no querías ni que te rozara la mano por la calle, y ahora quieres hacer una película para Corbin Fisher.

\- ¡Pero si no están! -se defendió-. Y ya puestos a salir del armario públicamente, lo voy a hacer por la puerta grande.

\- Y hablando de cosas grandes... -le cogió la mano para guiarla hacia su propia erección.

Jensen no pudo contener una risotada que retumbó por todas partes. Misha era único en muchos aspectos. Ahora, con su miembro erecto en la mano, se le ocurrían mil formas para celebrar esa nueva etapa juntos los dos. Definitivamente, Misha era lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida.

 


End file.
